Silas Greaves
Silas Greaves lived with his two brothers, until a man named Bob Bryant hung the three, and left them to die. The branch broke, saving Silas, but not his brothers. Silas then set out for quest for vengeance. Silas rode with many legendary outlaws, such as Billy the Kid. But he would also deal with legendary outlaws, such as Jesse James, even winning the duel. Battle vs John Marston and Jonah Hex (by Geekboy27) Silas rode into the town known as Abilene. A small little town in Kansas, the one where he told the locals in the saloon the story about Silas Greaves and his quest for vengence. He looked for the same saloon. He has a new story. ---- Silas walks into the Saloon, the interior matching his last encounter with the building. Silas soon noticed the same people he told the story to last time. Molly, Dwight, Bob, Jack, and Ben were there. Soon, they noticed him. "Mr. Greaves!" Dwight said, suprised at Silas's apperance in the bar. Dwight looked older then last time. He had left to West Point when Silas last visited. "Good to see you again, people." Silas said, smiling. Silas sits down at a table, giving a quick glance at his wound, still bandaged. Dwight sat down at the table, followed by Jack, Bob, and Ben. Ben looked at Silas cautiosly. He remembers the time when Silas decided to let him live, even after his long quest for vengence. Jack noticed Sila's wounds. "What's with those wounds there?" Jack asked, gazing at the wounds. "I'll tell you a story." Silas said. ---- It was some time after I visited this saloon. I went back to bounty hunting. One day, I got a bounty for a man by the name of Jonah Hex. Which drove me to the town of Armadillo. A town sort of like this, except everybody isn't trying to shoot everybody here. I walk into the saloon to find Jonah Hex at the bar. He turned to look at me. One ugly sumabitch. He got a bad burn when he was a child, hence the big scar on his face. Anyway, I looked to him and said: '' "'Hey, Hex. You got a debt to pay." ''I whipped out my pistol fast, and fired a shot at him. Damn thing went to the wall. Pulled it out way to fast. Hex hopped over the table and then pulled out his pistol and then blindly returned fire. I jumped over a table and tipped it over for cover. Suddenly, some guy walks in, and begins firing at Hex. I remember his name was Marston. He was kinda like me, we both went on a large quest for our loved ones. Well, his loved ones are alive. Anyway, he began firing with his pistol at Hex. He yelled something like: "You're comin' with me, Hex!" That's when I realized that he was here for the bounty as well. I fired a shot at Hex's direction, but Marston looked at me and fired a shot at me. He yelled: "I need him!" I fired a warning shot at Marston as well, getting him to dive for cover. There was a small stalemate where we all reloaded. Hex jumped out from his cover, fired a shot at Marston, hitting him in the shoulder, and a shot at me, hitting me in my leg. Hex ran upstairs, and began firing on us from above. Marston pulled out his rifle, and fired a shot at Hex, hardly missing him, and knocking his damn hat off. That's when Hex got angry. He yelled: "Y'all sons a' bitches best get lost before ya' get killed!" Hex ran outside through a door that was on the balcony upstairs. Marston ran outside, and I followed. It was clear, everybody ran off. As I stood near a building, Hex fired at me with his rifle. I took at my rifle and fired back. I must of hit him, cause' I heard him curse out in pain. Marston rused at me from a corner, but I quickly shot at him, hitting his rifle instead. It fell to the floor, and before I could finish him, Hex fired a bullet at my hand, making me drop my damn pistol. I tried to raise my other pistol, but Marston jumped at me, and threw a kick at my head, knocking me flat. I came to after a bit, and looked around. Marston ran up the balcony, pistol in hand, and fired at Hex, hitting him in his arm, and his stomach several times. As Marston got close, Hex kicked him in the nuts, and pulled out a hatchet. He swung it at Marston, hitting him in the neck. Marston slumped over, and Hex quickly limped off. I passed out, and was patched up. ---- "So you didn't catch Hex?" Dwight asked, surprised. "No." Hex responded. "Sonovabitch rode off, probably to get patched up." Silas pulled out a pistol, and slammed it onto the table. "I gotta' score to settle." Winner: Jonah Hex Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors